Such a brake disk lock serves for the securing of, for example, a motorcycle, a motor scooter or a quad bike against unauthorized use. For this purpose, the lock is placed onto a brake disk of the parked vehicle such that the brake disk projects into the receiving gap. The securing section is thereupon moved by actuation of the lock into a position in which the securing section traverses the receiving gap and is in this respect guided through an opening of the brake disk. The securing section is latched in this position. The lock is hereby closed at the brake disk and the use of the vehicle is prevented until the lock is again released from the brake disk.
A brake disk lock of the initially named kind is shown in DE 10 2005 043 926 A1 in which the securing section is made as a latch section of a striker pin. To be able to place the lock onto a brake disk, the striker pin is first located in a release position. In this release position, an upper side of the striker pin projects out of an upper side of an upper housing section of the lock. Starting from this release position, the striker pin is moved downwardly along its longitudinal axis to close the receiving gap by the latch section. The downwardly moved striker pin is then rotated around its longitudinal axis to latch the lock. To release the lock for a removal from the brake disk, the striker pin is first turned back again and subsequently the striker pin is retracted axially upwardly.
The handling of the brake disk lock of DE 10 2005 043 926 A1 is, however, comparatively complex since the lock has to be held with the one hand and the striker pin has to be moved axially and turned around its longitudinal axis with the other hand.